Harvest Moon: A Pretty Good Life
by Electric Ammo
Summary: Rick, Jack's cousin, moves into Forgetmenot Valley with him at the same time and lives as a reject like his old life. The only different is now in his new place he can find friends and a lover that is ignored from the world as him. JackCelia NamiRick
1. Prolouge: Jack and Rick

My first Harvest Moon fan fiction EVER! Please don't say I suck once you send me a review. Just tell me what the flaw is and so-not. Also, the shed in the story is used for my character to live in (while Jack lives in the house). In reality, I don't know what the shed in the game does so don't ask me. OK, onto the fic!

* * *

**Prologue: Jack and Rick**

**Rick's POV**

It was nine in the morning when Takakura led Jack and me out of the mountains where we see a valley, Forget-Me-Not Valley. Jack was excited as always about how his new life in the farm would suit him. He always loathed how cramped the city was and how gangs were always affecting our neighborhood. Ever since we were kids all he would talk about was how the simple farm life was what he was destined to live. He was always the favorite of everyone in our old neighborhood, as everyone knew his father, my uncle, and respected him so. One would think that he would like city life better, since the neighbors, especially the girls, loved him and paid most attention to him.

My story, on the other hand, is much different from that lucky bastard. My life was the complete opposite to how Jack's was. I don't like to think about my parents too much. Let's just say, something bad happened to them and I won't see them for a long time. Although I still smile when people actually notice my existence, there is still the large hole where my parent's love was supposed to be that still haunted me since I was eight.

The city to me was a paradise to me that I am now torn from. In the world I am costume to, people are too cheerful and try to appear as the 'perfect family,' ignoring the fact that they are special the way they normally act. In the city, I can hide in the alleys, hiding from the people who looked down on me and I can meet others who share my same ideas here also. From homeless guys to rejected artists, we all had a bond to share of how we are connected when we are separated from the rest of the world.

I pulled down my beanie I was wearing on my head, hiding my dark blue hair, which I died to look different from the rest of my brown haired family. Tak (as I call Takakura) lead us to the farm Jack's father inherited to him. The family insisted that Jack take me with him to take care of the farm, as I am a black sheep in their white flock. Tak showed us all there is to know from the farm. We also found a couple of dogs that he insisted we keep. I didn't want the dogs, but Jack chose the long eared one and named it 'Floppy.'

Sadly, the house was too small for us to share. I told Tak that it's fine that I take the abandoned shed, since it was as far from Jack. It's not that I hated Jack; it's just that he is a reminder of how our family tormented me on how I should act. It was always, "You reject!" and "Why can't you be more like Jack?" Jack always accepted who I was since my parents, which is the only reason I moved with the guy to begin with.

After showing us the whole farm, Tak brought us into town and introduced us to everyone. First, we meet Ruby, Tim, and Rock. They all paid attention to Jack, but noticed me also. When they mentioned that there was a young lady who lived upstairs named Nami, I could notice someone staring from the beacon at us. Normally, someone would feel annoyed that there was someone without the nerve to introduce show up and say hi, but I'm different. I could tell just by this action that she has seen as much rejection as I had, since back in the city I examined new people the same way. We left there soon after a few minutes, which I felt would be one of the only places I would go to soon.

The next place we meet people was the houses next to the Inner Inn. The old guys there were happy to see Jack, yet they ignored me (as I expected). Then we meet Chris, Wally, and Hugh. There reactions to us were the same as the old guys. After that, we meet the local bar owners, Muffy and Griffin. Griffin greeted us both and told us to 'come here often to get a few drinks.' Muffy was very flirty to Jack, yet too a few steps back when she saw me (probably my blue hair freaks her out). After a little walk, we meet Lumina, Romana, and Sebastian. They were happy to greet us both and Lumina blushed when shaking both Jack and my hands. Walking back, we meet Celia, Marlin, and Vesta. They were more than happy to greet Jack and gave me a fairly warm welcome. Tak then showed us the houses of the people he call 'the weird guys.' Although they seemed weird to Jack and Tak, they didn't seem too bad for me. Their case is much like the ones of my fellow rejects back in the city. My personal goal from then on was to win their trust like the way I won the trust of the ignored in the alleys. The last place Tak showed us was the place where the two archeologists live, but I paid little to no attention about them.

Later that night, I set up my futon in the shed, which was much bigger in the inside than it appeared. I thought about the people I met today. The 'weird people' to me seemed like the ideal friends I should make, but that wasn't what was in my mind. The two eligible girls to me, Celia and Muffy, appeared like the perky, flirty girls in the city that loved Jack and spat on me. Lumina is too young, so I don't think she's an option. Finally, all the other girls are either too old or already married. The only one that seemed like the girl of his dreams is this 'Nami' girl. I picture her as a hot redhead (I like redheads) with street clothes (he hated chicks in dresses) and a beanie (like his). This idea of the young lady he never seen burned in his head and haunted him for a couple of minutes. It didn't matter to him that he was living in a shed, since Tak told him that once he's married, he'd build a house for him and his wife. Also, the landlord would only give the land if both Rick and Jack were married.

Rick decided to worry about meeting Nami since he has an idea that would work. He knew Jack would hit on all girls that would exist that he knew. All Rick would have to do is wait and watch his 'test rat' and guess what he should give her…

* * *

If you want to know when I'd update, then wait till August. I'm going to China so I won't be here in July, so just be patient and wait. 


	2. Rick: meeting Nami

I'm BACK! Anyway, I have to say that the month I was there was pretty interesting (I didn't write cause I was trying to get through the time-zone logic of day there is night here). I have to point out to people who read my other fics that the Rick in this fan fiction (blue haired) is not the same as the Rick in my other story, GET THAT RED BOOK! (He has red hair). I just like the name Rick, okay?

* * *

**Rick: Meeting Nami **

**Rick's POV**

I woke up in six o' clock in the morning, startled because of a dream I had the previous night. It was all too vivid and haunting. It was of my parents. I try and rethink what I dreamt to ease my mind, knowing how my life was changed forever in that incident.

"_Mommy, why can't we do training today?" I asked my mommy after throwing some kunai and shuriken for practice. I've been training since I could remember with mommy and daddy. We've been doing it for a long time and I want to continue, despite the rest of my daddy's family's complaints about it. After all, a ninja can't be strong without training._

"_Dear, mommy and daddy have to go somewhere. We'll be back as soon as possible. Now hide in you're room and turn off all the lights, okay?" mommy asked me. "Try and sleep tonight, okay sweetie?"_

"_Okay, mommy," I said as I hugged her and said my goodnight. Mommy kissed me goodnight and tucked me in. As I was about to fall to a sleep I heard mommy crying as she and daddy went away, disappearing into the shadows._

That was all that I remember from my dream. I remembered that in my life that was the last moment I saw my parents. I couldn't believe the next day to that one how fate took them away from me. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" I thought out loud in rage as I took out a kunai and threw it into the wooden wall of the shed, waking up the chickens in the coop next door.

I remembered that I was now living on a farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley and think of my life here and leave my past behind. I got up and dressed back in my street clothes, placing a few kunai in a pouch and went outside to do the chores first. Last night, before Jack and me went to sleep, we played a game of Jan ken to see who does the chores first. Naturally, I lost.

After a couple of hours of doing chores, I decided to find this Nami I heard and thought of so much about. Seeing Jack coming out of the house and ready to flirt with the three available girls, I hid in the shadows of the Inn waiting for the girl of my dreams to come out. "Ignorant guinea pig," I think to myself as Jack carries three bouquets.

**Nami's POV**

I got out of my bed; ready to face the new day ahead of me. Not that it would be any different from yesterday, anyway. I don't even remember why I remain to stay in this boring valley. After a whole year of being here, I thought that something more interesting would pop out of the shadows by now. Well this winter, I'm definitely going to leave this boring place and move on.

I walk out of the house, looking for something to do, walking my normal routine. All of a sudden, this brunet comes out of nowhere and yells, "Hello, good looking! My name's Jack! What's your name?" I turn around to see this brown-haired farmer carrying a bouquet, offering it to me as he did to Celia and Muffy who was right behind him all praising him. I take the bunch of flowers and look at it for a moment. I said to him, "There's no Trick Blues." Jack smiles and said, "Babe, no one likes Trick Blues. They're only for-"

Before he could finish, I threw the flowers to the ground and stepped on it. This startled Jack, Muffy, and even Celia. I bet that Jack was really hurt, but I didn't care. If the flowers weren't the ones I like, which I have a reason to hate all but one type, they must perish. I then went to the Inn's side and grabbed some oil on the side. I poured it on the stomped bouquet, watching as it got soaked enough in the solution. Finally, I took out a match in my pocket and lit it, then dropping it onto the flowers as I watched it burn, bringing my mind to ease.

"Fat Butt! I was trying to be nice to you! If you don't want to be nice to me, then fine!" he said as he walked in the opposite direction, obviously pissed. "Fat butt? Was all that he could think of? That was pathetic," I thought as I walked away to Lumina's, where I would listen to her play the piano then either visit Gustafa or Cody.

**Back to Rick's POV**

I watched the whole seen from the shadows of the Inn, which was truly interesting. This incredible angel who had all that I imagined (except for the beanie) actually was this Nami girl I was hoping for. It surprised me that she burned every single flower that Jack gave her, since he put NEARLY every flower one can find in the valley into that. I then came with the conclusion that the only flower that she liked was the same as me, but first I have to find a substitute. I then see her coming back to the Inn a few minutes later, talking to Rock as the blond kid was talking to her with a human statue in his hand.

"Hey Nami! I found a human statue! Isn't it neat? It's just like the ones you like!" he said as she passed by. She said nothing, but I can tell just by looking that she liked what Rock showed her. I decided to try and find something similar and give it to her, thus disappearing back deeper into the shadows back into my shed. There, I scavenged through my stuff, until I finally found something to give her.

**Back to Nami's POV**

After walking for about a good twelve hours, I decided to go back to the Inn to get some dinner from Ruby. All I could think about was what to do for the next day, since nothing was really interesting in this valley. Making that Jack guy feel miserable was entertaining and all, but in reality that was one-time. 'What am I going to do now?' I thought.

Suddenly, a dark figure with blue hair leaped out from the trees and lands on the ground. He was wearing normal street clothes and had a kunai bag strapped onto his leg. "If you're trying to look cool, it's not working," I told him in a scolding face. All he did was lightly smiled and told me, "Miss, if I was going to impress you, I wouldn't have done something that would've made me look immature." Although I never saw him before, he seemed familiar, as if I seen him from somewhere.

"Oh yeah, why didn't you greeted me yesterday?" he asked as he took out a kunai and started polishing it. It was then I remembered that he was the guy I spotted yesterday next to that creepy Jack-guy. I made a harsh face and was about to enter the Inn, when I saw him took out a human statue out of his pocket and placed it in my hands. It was one of those you'd expect to cost a good price in the market, since it clearly was old and fragile. He told me, "Keep it. I have too many anyway." I had nothing to say, except, "I didn't ask for it, but thanks." Before I opened the door, he told me, "Oh, and before you ask me what my name is; it's Rick." After that, he disappeared into the shadows. I placed the human statue into my pocket and went upstairs.

When I went into my room, I took out my diary and wrote Jack and this Rick guy's name in it. In Jack's, I wrote swear words and a green heart. This relieved me of stress, since it was the nerve of that guy to think that he can win me over with mere flowers like somekind of schoolgirl. Then I turned the page and wrote RICK in large, bold words.

I was about to write a green heart, when I remembered what my mom told me, before she passed away: "If someone likes you for who you are, and you like them the same way, then you'll know that you're in love."

I didn't think that this Rick was all that hot, but he was nice (or at least polite) enough to drool over me like Jack. Also, he didn't think I was like anything of Celia or, to my nightmares, Muffy. Without thinking, I drew a red heart in the blank and closed the book.

'What the heck am I doing?' I thought to myself after that action. 'I barely know the guy and I'm thinking of him as a friend. A traveler like myself never sticks too close to someone.' I turned off the lights and went into my bed, thinking out loud, "One heart is all that he is getting."

* * *

FINALLY I FINISHED TYPING! Listen people, I suck when I comes to drama. I suck when it comes to 'no comedy.' If you think that this seems bad or Nami seems out of character, then don't blame me. This is my first time doing something like this. 


End file.
